


Cats and Dogs

by PsykoMyko



Series: Magic and Hybrids [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Catlock, John's a wolf hybrid, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Sherlock's a cat hybrid, Teenlock AU, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsykoMyko/pseuds/PsykoMyko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a frequently bullied omega cat hybrid who conducts dangerous experiments on the kitchen table. John is a popular alpha wolf hybrid who is also captain of the football team. What happens when they become roommates by accident?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> These are not beta'ed or britpicked. This fanfic will likely be better than my last since I actually thought this through instead of just dreaming up a plot and posting it.

I ducked my head, hurrying down the crowded halls as fast as I could. Everybody else wore casual outfits like trousers and T-shirts and backpacks. Not Belstaff coats and black suitcases.I saw nobody else with cat ears and tails. That was the least of my worries though. The school had a rugby team. It would be even worse than last year’s football team. They would love to torment a faggot like me. I should try a new tactic, Keep my head down, don’t speak unless spoken to, and avoid the rugby team at all costs! It wouldn’t do to have to buy a more advanced first aid kit to set a broken nose again. I needed that money to buy stuff for my experiments. I quietly opened my locker, hoping that the hall was near-empty because there weren’t many people with their lockers here. Not because people were hiding out in their dorms. That was another problem. Dorms. Last year I could go home after school to do my homework, But then I had to deal with father. The best place I could escape to was my brother Mycroft’s dorm. He and his roommate always welcomed me when I sneaked out of the house because Father was drunk. This year I would be in the same school as him and we made a deal that if we had roommate troubles we would go to each other’s dorm to stay the night. This would be okay. I would just keep my head down. This would not be okay.

     I sat on the bed in my dorm, having unpacked all of my stuff. I wonder if it would anger my roommate if I conducted dangerous experiments in the kitchen. I would hate it if my roommate screwed with my stuff just because I ticked him off. A knock at the door announced the arrival of my roommate.

    “Come in.” It was a short boy with blue eyes and ashen blond hair. _He stands with dignity and confidence despite his old clothes. Doesn’t have a wealthy family but has a loving one. Military? He has good posture but no, too young to be military. His father was. Has a sibling who goes to this school, seems to have just got in an argument with him/her. He’s very handsome. Rugby team leader. And.... Alpha. Oh no_


	2. Cats and Dogs:Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has a crush and contemplates what living with John will be like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will likely get longer and as usual these are not beta'ed or britpicked

I ducked my head, hurrying down the crowded halls as fast as I could. Everybody else wore casual outfits like trousers and T-shirts and backpacks. Not Belstaff coats and black suitcases.I saw nobody else with cat ears and tails. That was the least of my worries though. The school had a rugby team. It would be even worse than last year’s football team. They would love to torment a faggot like me. I should try a new tactic, Keep my head down, don’t speak unless spoken to, and avoid the rugby team at all costs! It wouldn’t do to have to buy a more advanced first aid kit to set a broken nose again. I needed that money to buy stuff for my experiments. I quietly opened my locker, hoping that the hall was near-empty because there weren’t many people with their lockers here. Not because people were hiding out in their dorms. That was another problem. Dorms. Last year I could go home after school to do my homework, But then I had to deal with father. The best place I could escape to was my brother Mycroft’s dorm. He and his roommate always welcomed me when I sneaked out of the house because Father was drunk. This year I would be in the same school as him and we made a deal that if we had roommate troubles we would go to each other’s dorm to stay the night. This would be okay. I would just keep my head down. This would not be okay.

I sat on the bed in my dorm, having unpacked all of my stuff. _I wonder if it would anger my roommate if I conducted dangerous experiments in the kitchen._ I would hate it if my roommate screwed with my stuff just because I ticked him off. A knock at the door announced the arrival of my roommate.

“Come in.” It was a short boy with blue eyes and ashen blond hair _. He stands with dignity and confidence despite his old clothes. Doesn’t have a wealthy family but has a loving one. Military? He has good posture but no, too young to be military. His father was. Has a sibling who goes to this school, seems to have just got in an argument with him/her. He’s very handsome. Rugby team leader. And.... Alpha. Oh no._  
“Hi, I’m John, John Watson. Pleasure to meet you.”  
“Sherlock Holmes” I say, shaking his outstretched hand hesitantly. At least he wasn’t a cat hybrid. If an alpha cat hybrid was to share a room with an omega cat hybrid, it wouldn’t be pleasant. I wouldn’t have to show as much respect to a wolf hybrid as much as to a cat hybrid. But he was still an alpha. Alpha’s were usually like pitbulls, On the football or rugby team, tormenting omegas, and dating betas. He looked nice enough. That was what I thought about Sebastian…  
“I’ve heard about you from my rugby teammates. I’ve also seen your website, the art of deduction, right?” My heart skipped a beat when he smiled. _Caring is not an advantage!_ I reminded myself fiercely.  
“Erm, yes.” I said awkwardly after a moment.  
“Care to deduce me? I’d love to see how you do it.” I swallowed nervously. I would deduce something about him and he would either beat me up or tell me to ‘piss off’. Then I would likely never see him smile at me again. That was oddly saddening.  
“ Well, your posture and haircut says military, but you’re too young to have been in the military and came back. So your father was then, he raised you to be in the military but you didn’t want to be. I’d say you wanted to be in med school to be a doctor. Your parents were supportive. You have a sibling that you don’t get along with. He/she either goes to this school or just dropped you off and you had an argument, you’ve the remains of a scowl on your face.” The pent up deductions tumbled out of my mouth quickly before I braced myself for his reaction.  
“That was… Amazing.” He said.  
“That’s not what people usually say”  
“What do people usually say?”  
“Piss off!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you lot enjoyed this, I will update soon. Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Cats and Dogs: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finds out that and old... colleague is at his school. The meeting doesn't go very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, I was in a rush. Sorry

   The next day started out fine, John had left me a note telling me there was leftover Chinese take-away in the minifridge from last night. I of course, had ignored that.  
When science started, I was paired with Irene Adler. A flirtatious dragon hybrid. She wasn’t an idiot like most of the other science students, unless you counted the fact that she wore as little clothes as she could without being told off by teachers and commented on my prominant cheekbones. I then suffered through art, chemistry, and Spanish class without trouble other than the occasional glare when I corrected the teachers.

   So, fine. Until P.E ended. I was in the locker room when I heard someone shout,  
“It’s the freak!” I froze. Sebastian. My locker was in the very corner of the room. I had thought this lucky for I could go unnoticed but as Sebastian cornered me with a smirk, I began to reconsider.

   “I thought I’d never see you again, what a pleasant surprise.” He sounded anything but pleased.

   “You should be hiring a prostitute, It is, after all, what you do best.” I said, not bothering to think before I spoke. He stomped his foot on my tail, causing me to collapse. Cat hybrid tails were extremely sensitive, and as a leopard hybrid, Sebastian knew that very well. In my pain-induced stupor I realized that my there would be no permanent damage to my tail, just bruising. I was vaguely aware of a familiar voice shouting at Sebastian. John? It couldn’t be. These were my last thoughts before the darkness overcame me.

   I snapped my eyes open and immediately regretted it. Everything was too bright. It reminded me of the time I had gone to a pub and tried whiskey. I never drank liquor again. I flicked my tail in annoyance before hissing in pain. The memories of what had happened before I passed out came back to me. I had been in the locker room. So why was I now in my dorm?

   “Oh, good, you woke up. I was going to call the nurse again if you were out for much longer.”

   “John?” I slurred

   “You might be a bit loopy from passing out but you should heal in a matter of days”

   “No, ‘m fine” I said, attempting to get up but John thought otherwise.

   “No, Nope, You are going to stay in your bed until you can walk around properly,Sherlock. When Sebastian stepped on your tail, It caused your brain to temporarily shut down. You need to rest.”  
I turned my head away to hide my blush, I didn’t understand why John was taking care of me. He left for a while to do... something. I was too busy pretending to sulk to listen to John. I took this as an excuse to get up and play my violin.

   Before half of the tragic love song was over, John rushed into the room with a bowl of something. He set down the bowl before taking my violin, carefully setting it in its case.

   "Sherlock, If you're not going to lay down, I need you to at least eat some soup. You don't eat well anyways and you need your energy back."

   "No" I sat down but refused to even look at the bowl of soup.

   "Eating is boring, I have much more productive things I could be doing."

   He sighed, exasperated. He picked up the spoon as if to feed me. I raised my eyebrows incredulously. His glare silenced me. I let him feet me but made it as difficult as I could, swiveling my head around like a stubborn owl hybrid. After a while of this, I yawned, pinning my ears and baring my small fangs.

   "You should go to bed now so you don't fall asleep in class tomorrow,"

   I hummed sleepily, barely comprehending what he said before getting up and falling into my bed.

   "Goodnight Sherlock" It might have just been a dream but I swore I felt the soft press of John's lips against my forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated, I won't be updating as frequently on weekdays because of school and homework but I will update as frequently as possible.


	4. Cats and Dogs: Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is a familiar. And an odd drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I got lazy with spacing and such so I sincerely apologize.

   The next few weeks were rather dull, with the exception of eating take-away with John every night. I took magic class. Mostly to be with John, If I was completely honest. It was rather embarrassing how much time I wanted to spend with him. I even considered watching him in rugby practice but feared ridicule. Anyway, the magic teacher, Mr. Newton had an announcement to make. Probably something irrelevant like a birthday. “We will be summoning our familiars.” Well, that was unexpected. I had very powerful magic and I was still yet to summon a familiar.

   “Your familiar could be a hybrid, a shape-shifter, or even an enchanted animal. Some of you might even be familiars yourselves. If you are, you will be teleported to your master. I’d explain how to do it, but it differs between people. You’ll know upon instinct alone.”

    I felt nothing. It was very embarrassing, even Anderson had summoned a familiar (It was Donovan of course). I was about to give up when I was surrounded by a gold fog. Magic. My magic is supposed to be silver. This was not right. When the fog cleared, I was somewhere else. A startled yelp came from behind me. In a very familiar voice. I turned around, my tail puffing up in alarm. It was John, his own tail wagging wildly as he smiled with his (Notably larger than mine) fangs. Oh. No.

     By later that evening, we still had hardly talked about the familiar thing. John had ordered Thai take-away that I pointedly ignored. I was sulking, which wouldn’t last long because John hadn’t stopped beaming at me since magic class. Which was four hours ago.

   “So, I have a sulky black cat as a familiar. How cliché.” John said, finally breaking the silence. I flicked my tail at him and huffed.

    “Do you have any idea what being a familiar actually means? I help you channel your magic. So next time you try to cast a spell, it is less likely to blow up in your face. But we can’t be farther than one square mile apart. I would immediately be teleported to you. So no more random dates with random girls. Unless you want to have a romantic dinner in the cafeteria or with me tagging along.” I ended with a smug smirk. His smile didn’t falter. I turned one of my ears to the side in confusion. He should be frustrated or… or something! Not happy.

   “To tell you the truth, I’d rather have you need to be within a mile of me than anyone else.”

   He said. I hid my furious blush under the guise of an irritated flick of the head.

   “Did I forget to mention the rest? I can teleport to you whenever I wish.”

    With a swirl of silver fog, I disappeared. Reappearing on the sofa beside him, I gave him my best imitation of the Cheshire cat. He still hadn’t stopped smiling. Sometimes John could be such a wolf.

    John later announce that we had been invited to a party. I had no idea why. I hadn’t been invited to a party before. Rumor had it that there was going to be drinks and music and dancing.

    “Sherlock, you have to go. Greg insisted.”

   “No, Lestrade insisted that you go. I’m just part of the package.” There was no way I was going.

(Time skip)

The music was loud and obnoxious. There were also a lot of people. And where the hell was Lestrade? John said that he was waiting somewhere for us with drinks. Oh. We would have to drink. I might accidentally say or do something I’d regret later and not even remember it. This was going to be a long night. Pushing through the crowd, John and I found Lestrade, Molly, Irene Adler, Donovan, and Anderson. They sat in a circle on the floor behind the bar.

   “Hey, guys" John said, nudging my side to tell me to greet them as well.

   “Hello” I muttered, plopping down next to John and Irene on the floor. Lestrade wanted us to do shots. John agreed and in turn, so did I. Fighting my gag reflex, I tipped my head back and swallowed the strong liquor. The room started to spin a bit but I ignored it.

   “We’re playing ‘spin the bottle’ It’s where you spin this bottle and you pull a card, Whatever the card says, you do it with your partner. Your partner is whoever the bottle lands on when you spin it, Sherlock you first.”Molly said, gesturing to an empty bottle in the middle of the circle. I reached forward and spinned it. It landed on John. Just my luck. I then pulled a card, on it said ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’. For some reason I hadn’t deleted what that meant.

    “What does it say? Everyone seemed to be asking. Irene answered for me.

   “Seven minutes in heaven!” I zoned out for a moment and we were suddenly in a dark closet. A small closet. I hated small spaces. I started breathing fast.

   “What’s wrong?” John asked

   “I don’t like tight spaces.” I mumbled, embarrassed. John chuckled

   “Don’t laugh! It’s not funny!”

   “Oh, it’s not that, I just thought of something.”

   “What’d you think about?”

   “I thought you needed a distraction.” And suddenly, John’s lips were on mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make another chapter but no matter how much I brainstormed, I couldn't think of any other way to end this. And I cut off the kissing scene so that I could keep this rated for general audiences. Reviews are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this preview, I will post the next chapter soon. And as always, any sort of review is appreciated and constructive criticism is a must.


End file.
